Sunscreen
Sunscreen, labeled The Burn-Blocker, is a female contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality She is a challenge-taking girl who digs into the amazement of BFIS. When she gets an idea for a challenge, she just moves on with it. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, she, Bugspray and Beachball plan to get an Everything Machine to surprise Napkin when he wakes up from sleep. At first, they use a lemonade stand, and when Lemonade suggests funnel cakes, they disagree. Then Alarm Clock calls them over to sign in to thoughts club. When they're not around, Rubber drinks all the lemonade. When they come back, they find the empty pitcher and complain that that was the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler. Then Lemonade shows up with funnel cakes, and the girls feel bad that they rejected Lemonade's idea, so they tell her to work with them. When Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are selling funnel cakes, Febreze walks by and instantly buys one. At night, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball use the Everything Machine they bought to surprise Napkin, and the object that fell out turned out to be a funnel cake. When he woke up in the morning, Napkin said he should save it for later. In What The Beam Determined, she was first seen telling Bugspray that on the topic of Febreze's Nobel Prize, she didn't know who should get the prize next. Then Febreze and Rubber showed up, and Sunscreen listened to Rubber speak about Bouncy. After hearing why Rubber came here, she said she'd tell that there would be a lot of fun here. During the challenge, she watches what goes on with Rubber, Napkin, Febreze and Thread, and her facial expression changes accordingly. Then she, Bugspray and Beachball commence an alliance, and when Lemonade asks if she can join, Sunscreen replies with "Maybe later?" and falls off. In Don't Capsize!, she was the second to be chosen onto Candle's team because Lemonade reminded Candle of her. She requested that Bugspray join the team and this was successful. She called the team The Beach Glows and when only the motorboat was left she took it out. During the challenge she agreed with Rubber to turn on the motor. She was last seen doing a football-esque movement with Bugspray, Beachball, Febreze and Rubber. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she first participates when she replies to "everyone ready for the challenge?" and tells Rubber that he learned a lesson. During the challenge, she asks her alliance has alliance power, only to get Beachball out. She gets out when Camera pounds her erasers and makes her cough. In Creating Comfort, she is first seen speaking with Bugspray about the TOD. When Nintendo says that Isle Sleep is awesome, Sunscreen asserts that her alliance will be the final three, then feels sorry for saying that when Rubber stares at her. When everyone arrives in the TOD, she pants out of breath, and asks how long they've been walking, only to hear it's been a half hour. She is then seen walking into Room 420. Later, in Room 417, she is seen happily making beds. She is mad when she hears that her team lost. She is last seen hugging Nintendo when he lets the Beach Glows stay in the TOD overnight. In Time to Rhyme, she is safe at the elimination with 10 votes. During the challenge, she pairs up with Bugspray. They work together to make a friendship talk, and get 13/30 because the guest judges don't know about the technical difficulties. Trivia *She, Bugspray and Beachball are in an alliance. *She likes it when Bugspray calls her "Screeny", but if someone other than Bugspray says "Screeny", she gets mad; just like in BFDI, Match wants to be the only one who calls Pencil "Pence-pence". *XanyLeaves thought that Sunscreen was a blender. *She, Bugspray, Beach Ball and Lemonade are the 4 oldest contestants. Gallery BFIS-Sunscreen-Pose.png SunscreenIntro.png sunscreencomparison.png|Which is better? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestants